Friends Are Always There For You
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: You can always trust your best friend to protect you from your girlfriend right? Especially if she's carrying a freakin' sword.


**One of these days, Ima write something more harem like. Something funny. Im not that much into writing smut but you never know.**

 **But until that day, have fun with this.**

•••

He didn't know what the fuck he did.

He did know, for a fact actually, that Erza was batshit mad at him.

Even more so than he tackled his older brother Laxus during a football game at Magnolia High. He was the QB. He was heated.

Natsu remembered opening their apartment door with the key she gave him, instantly yelling out her name. He walked past the kitchen, fully knowing that would be his destination after he sees his girl.

Walking in the living room, he was immediately greeted by warm air. She must've been cold.

He wasn't. He was always warm blooded. In fact, he's wearing red skinny jeans, black socks, black chucks and a black unzipped jacket with a white tee underneath (it was a black kind of day for him). He wanted to go without the jacket, but ya' know, when Erza tells you something, you listen to it.

His eyes shifted down to finally see his red headed partner laying on the couch, her legs and feet resting on the wooden table in front of her. Her hand on the remote, switching through channels aimlessly. Her hair flowed down freely, reaching down to the small of her back. She wore one of her own T-Shirts and black jean shorts and as stated before nothing else adorned her well-toned lower body.

"Hi Erza!" He exclaimed cheerfully, happy to see his favorite woman in the world.

She tried her best not to smile, she was supposed to be angry and when she felt a blush and a smile try to creep on her face, she bit the inside of her cheeks and thought about what was making her angry in the first place.

"I went through your phone this morning." Stoic as ever she sounded. She was often on his phone because his phone had more gigabytes where's hers didn't so when she was bored around the apartment, she would download apps or even use the Internet.

"Okay...what's wrong with that?" He asked her, confused as he began to take off his jacket and make his way to lay down next to the beautiful red head. He had nothing to hide.

"You got a text from Ultear this morning."

Pause.

Natsu then felt sweat come into his brow. According to Mira, who had a vast knowledge of who likes who and what, Ultear harbored a major liking to Natsu ever since high school. It never occurred to the pinkette, until now. But still, Ultear was and still is his friend, whether she liked him or not so he will talk to her. Once again the reason as to why it's a problem is still a mystery to him.

"Oh yeah...what she say?"

The air got deathly tense.

" **I miss your ham**."

...

...

...

Natsu didn't know what to think. Why would she text him about ham? Was it when he and Gray went over her house to cook her dinner? She was feeling lonely, so what's a better way to make her feel better than having her brother and his best friend come over and cook for her?

But when he went to go explain to her the story she was gone, presumably in their room. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. It had seemed like she got the wrong idea. It was nothing like that. He loved her way too much just to give another woman his 'ham'.

...what? He makes some good ham.

And you gotta be special to him to get some.

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw beautiful red hair and furious look and...and...

A fuckin sword.

"OH SHIT!" And with that he booked it, out of the apartment faster than Barry Allen, the angry swords woman hot on his trail.

He was down the street, screaming for his life.

"I SWEAR TO GOD ERZA! I DIDNT GIVE HER ANY HAM!"

She roared back. "TELL THAT TO THE SWORD YOU...YOU...YOU EVILDOER!"

She ran out of things to say.

Her reason and thought process was blinded by rage. How dare he do such a thing?! Feed another woman his special ham? She didn't even like ham but whenever he made it for her; she would devour it, just to make him happy. But now, realizing he made it for Gray's older sister made her blood boil.

He turned the corner and a second later she did as well. That only made him speed up.

He didn't want to be at the tip of that sword.

"What the fuck?"

Natsu looked forward, hearing a disgusting voice that he recognized as his best friend. He was entering his old shabby beat up car Ur made him work for when he was sixteen. He was pulling out of the drive way when he noticed the pinkette running from his psychopathic red head.

As he neared his best friend's car, he hopped right over the roof, opened the passenger seat, got in and locked the door.

"ROLL UP THE WINDOWS!" The Dragneel screamed but Gray was already on it, praying for them to roll up faster as Erza got closer and closer.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID WINDOWS!" The only living Fullbuster male screamed.

By the time the red head reached the car, the windows were up which the two friends were eternally thankful for. They both let out a sigh in relief as they looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"We almost died again man!" Natsu started, shivering ever so slightly.

"I know. It reminds me of the time when-"

* _Shatter_

"AHHHH!"

"Natsu! Get out the car or Ill cut Gray's head off." She threatened him, a scowl plastered on her face as she placed her katana to the nineteen year olds neck.

"Okay!" He shouted, making sure the door was locked and climbing to the backseat, hiding in between the front passenger seat and the back seats.

"Get your ass up here pinky!" Gray screeched, but unfortunately, Natsu was stubborn. The edge blade was pushed further against his neck so; the raven haired man did the most logical thing to do. Panic.

"H-h-hey E-erza!"

"Gray." She greeted calmly, her line of focus directly on Natsu.

"W-what's wrong? D-did h-he forget t-to p-put t-the to-toilet seat d-down again?" A conversation may be the way to cool her down.

...

The air became tense as Erza's face became darker and darker. She was visibly shaking in rage and her eyes came resemble slits, something oh so similar to Natsu whenever he gets mad. As much as he was curious as to why Erza had the angry eyes of her boyfriend, his fear trumped curiosity any day of the week.

ANY DAY.

"He gave...Ultear...his ...h-ham."

You would think he would be confused...right?

"Yea we went over her house the other day because she was a little lonely so we went to go cook her some food." He said, actually forgetting about the fact he had a fuckin katana against his neck, ready to end his pathetic life that mostly consisted of fights in school with Natsu and others, training in the art of fighting, going to Ultear's room to see pictures of his best friend everywhere, getting stalked by Juvia, he along with Natsu getting chased...in general. Erza would chase them for eating rice with a fork.

Instantly, it seemed, she snapped out of it, her furious red face turned back to her normal beautiful visage as her sword clattered to the ground. "Oh...so you...both went over there? Because she was lonely? So the ham was only to make her feel better?"

Natsu's head popped up upon hearing her calm voice once again. He slowly began to exit from the car. "YES!" He thanked the heavens he could finally get a word in. "I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT BUT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

She looked down ashamed when Natsu made his way to her. "I apologize dearly, Natsu."

Natsu shook his head as he prepared to bring her in a hug. "It's okay Erz- "

"No it's not! I should've let you finish explaining you're self before I came at you. After all, I knew you wouldn't do that; give out your ham to every woman you know. You simply went out your way to help Ultear to make her feel better. That's what makes you so sweet and my Natshu!" Her cheeks adorned a cute blush as Natsu grinned cheekily.

"Natshu?" Gray covered his mouth with his hands, trying to conceal his laugh. Erza's face turned crimson.

Gray continued. "Wait a minute. If Natsu is Natshu then Erza must be Erz-"

"Shut the hell up freezer burn!"

Gray blinked. So he was talking shit now huh? Unlucky for Natsu, the icy eyed man had some blackmail on Natsu to get his revenge. Now, it might be a lie, but Natsu was going to learn this time. Not physical or verbal violence from him but physical violence from Erza.

"Hey Erza, Natsu gave Ultear his ham."

Erza shook her head. "We've been over this Gray."

"No I'm not talking about ham as in food. I'm talkin about ham as in his d-"

"GRAY! STOP!" His pinkette saw through his game and attempted to stop him from doing any more damage but it was too late. She was seething.

"DAMNIT ASSHOLE!" He roared as he once again booked his way down the street. "HE'S LYING ERZY! I SWEAR!"

The blue eyed man snorted. There it was. ' _Erzy_.'

"NATSU! ILL KILL YOU!" With her katana back in her hand, the chase was back on. Gray leaned back in his seat.

Getting Natsu in trouble felt...amazing.

He was going to sleep extra good tonight.

•••

 **I tried.**

 **Send me that sexy review though you beautiful people.**


End file.
